Not Quite Perfect
by majorfangirl
Summary: May and Ino thought everything in their world was perfect. Of course, this was before they met. Now things couldn’t be less perfect! NaruIno, SasukeXDawn, ShoppingShipping, AshXTenten, ShikaTema, KibaHina, TraceyXSakura, NejiXMisty
1. Prologue

**A/N: I remembered this plot and thought I would try and right it. There just aren't enough Pokemon/Naruto crossovers.**

Prologue

MAY'S POV

My name is May Maple and my world was perfect. I attended Konoha High with all of my friends and everything was absolutely perfect. Dawn, Misty, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were my best friends and I also enjoyed the company of Ash, Brock, Tracey, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. Everything was perfect.

Until Ino showed up.

INO'S POV

My name is Ino Yamanaka and my world was perfect. I had a few friends in my school, Hikari, Karin, Shinkei, Shitate, and Rei, and my best friend outside of school, Sakura Haruno.

The day I learned that I would be transferring to her high school, I was ecstatic. Here was a chance to go to school with my best friend and meet the friends she always talked about. Everything was perfect.

Until I met May.

**A/N: I think I did pretty good!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one! The beginning of a brand new story. I don't want May to be a jerk, but I've always wondered about the concept of Ino being bullied.**

The excited murmur that went through the school that morning was expected. Everyone knew why except for one.

"Why's everybody so excited?" Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes, asked.

"Duh, Naruto," a pinkette with green eyes, Sakura, said. "The new girl. Remember? She's my best friend and she transferred here."

"So, she's the one who always competes with you at every little thing?" the brunette with eyes to match named Tenten asked.

"Yeah, the one she always either refers to as either pig or bitch," Temari, a golden haired, blue eyed girl said.

"Hey, but she's still my best friend," Sakura protested.

"I…I'm sure she's…nice," Hinata Hyuuga, white eyed and indigo haired, said.

"For her sake, let's hope she is," redheaded, ocean eyed Misty Waterflower said with a shrug.

"I'd hate to see her if she wasn't," Ash Ketchum, a boy with messy black hair and hat said, shuddering. He and Naruto knew very well that when Misty and Sakura got angry, bones got broken.

Dawn, a girl with blue eyes and blue hair, smiled and glanced at Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired boy with onyx eyes. Most girls were immediately won over by his looks, save for Misty, Hinata, and one other, including Dawn.

He walked silently alongside Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin with the same white eyes and dark brown hair. He was considered the second hottest guy in the school and Misty had a major crush on him.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara and Brock Harris. They were opposites, considering Brock was girl crazed and Shikamaru really wasn't interested in girls at all. Also walking with them was Kiba Inuzuka, an animal lover with deep brown hair. Tracey Sketchit was the final guy, with dark brown hair, who was an aspiring artist.

Only one person was missing, the girl who sort of held them all together, a brunette with blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" May Maple called, running up behind her friends. She was the other girl who didn't have a crush on Sakura, not because there was someone else, but because she thought he and Dawn were the perfect match.

~X~

Ino Yamanaka adjusted her purple backpack and held her head high as she began to make her way across the school lawn. She glanced back and forth for a familiar head of pink hair, until she finally spotted her and bolted over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, care to introduce me to your friends?" Ino asked.

"Ino! You're here!" Sakura exclaimed. She then proceeded to introduce every person. "May Maple, Dawn, Misty Waterflower, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Brock Harris, Tracey Sketchit, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Ash Ketchum, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, yes, I see," Ino said, batting her eyelashes at Sasuke. May twitched. Ino had better not have any plans of messing up what was becoming between him and Dawn.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Ino Yamanaka," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you," Tenten said. Ino, though, still had her eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Well, I guess you'll need to get your schedule now," May said quite forcefully, snapping Ino to reality.

"Oh, yeah," she said, looking disappointed. The blonde with crystal blue eyes entered the school building, leaving her "new friends" behind her.

Ino wasn't stupid. She could already tell that May didn't like having her around, and, from what she had heard, May was like an unspoken leader, with the power to keep everyone united or separated.

In short, Ino was done for.

~X~

Sakura, on the other hand, had not picked up in May's feelings and was instead smiling. "So, do you guys like her?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," May said, not totally focused. She was instead thinking about how to keep Ino from screwing things up with Dawn and Sasuke. _I know she's new and all, but I'll do whatever it takes for a good friend to get what she deserves._

"She…she seemed…like a good person," Hinata said.

Shikamaru merely grunted and both Sasuke and Neji said nothing. Naruto was still staring dazedly at the school entrance, where he had last seen the blonde beauty.

"Well, from the looks of it, Naruto liked her pretty well," Kiba said teasingly and Brock nodded.

"That's not true," Naruto said, but unconvincingly.

"Even if Kiba was fooled by that, I wouldn't be. I've seen enough beautiful girls to know how someone feels when they meet a girl they may or may not start to like," said Brock, nodding his head.

"I seriously _don't _like Ino," the blonde said.

"We should probably get to our classes," said Temari, grabbing Shikamaru, as they had first hour together. "Come on, let's go."

"She's in love with him," said Tenten as soon as Temari was out of earshot. "I can tell that she likes him. She claims that they're just best friends, but she couldn't be more obvious."

It was true that Temari and Shikamaru were good friends, despite how Shikamaru claimed to not be able to stand her. And Temari…well, she had been acting like there was something more there.

"Gee, Tenten, when'd you become such a romantic?" Brock asked, glancing between her and Ash. So far, he had been the only one to pick up on the budding relationship between the two.

"I dunno, I just pick up on these kinds of things, always have. Right, Neji?" Neji and Tenten had always been very close friends, and a lot of girls in school, Neji's fangirls, all despised her.

Tenten, however, didn't care because she was still sure that she was in love with Sasuke, despite the whole falling-for-Ash deal.

"Whatever," Neji said.

May, meanwhile, was still caught up in thought over Ino. She didn't want to have to be mean to her, but if situation called for it…

In short, this was going to be a very interesting school year indeed.

**A/N: Well, look forward to next time! Nothing big yet, but I'll try my hardest.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Was really hard to write.**

Sakura had offered to show Ino around. They were now walking through the hallways while Sakura pointed things out.

"Gee, that Sasuke sure is hot," Ino said.

"Yeah, too bad _every_ girl loves him," Sakura said. "Well, everyone but Neji's fangirls, Misty in included, May, and Hinata."

"I don't think May likes me," the blonde confided.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. She's probably just still trying to get to know you. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

"You didn't notice, did you? I really think she sincerely dislikes me."

"That's ridiculous. You and May will get along just fine."

Ino fell silent. Sakura really hadn't noticed that May didn't like her, huh? She had really been looking forward to coming to Konoha High and meeting all of Sakura's friends, but now she wasn't so sure.

Still, she had Sakura as her best friend and Sasuke to crush on. Back at their old school, there had been lots of hot guys, such as Sai, Itachi, and Deidara. Wait, Itachi's last name had been Uchiha too.

"Hey, Sakura, does Sasuke have a brother?"

"Yeah, but he goes to a different school for reasons unknown. Sasuke doesn't like to talk about him. His name is Itachi. Why?"

"Because Itachi went to my old school," Ino said.

"Oh, cool. Just don't tell Sasuke. Like I said, he doesn't like to talk about him," the pinkette said as they returned to the classroom. "Well, that was the tour."

~X~

"May! Hello?" Misty said. "Earth to May!"

"Huh/ What?"

"I asked if I could borrow a pen. Geez, what's go you spacing out today?"

May had been thinking of ways to keep Ino in her place, but she wasn't going to admit this to Misty. Instead, she just smiled and handed her a blue pen.

"Seriously, May, what's up?"

"Nothing, Misty, honest. I just have a math test coming up."

Misty didn't look convinced. "Uh huh. Sure. Says the girl whose made As in math since day care. (A/N: That's not even possible XD) Seriously, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing, seriously."

At that point, Misty realized that trying to get May to talk was pointless. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong, though that seemed unlikely. Still, she decided to drop the topic. It was no use.

As luck would have it, though, Misty had to bring up Ino. "Don't you think Ino's going to make a nice new edition?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"May, has this weirdness been over Ino?"

"No, okay? I like Ino just fine," May lied.

"I know you're lying, but whatever. I think as long as she keeps away from Neji we'll be just fine."

"Of course that's all you consider," said May. "What about Sasuke? You of all people know that he belongs with Dawn."

"Well, if you're weirded out about Ino interfering with your matchmaking, you should let it go. Don't you think that if Sasuke and Dawn were meant for each other, than Ino wouldn't come between them?" asked Misty, staring at May.

"I know, it's just…"

"May, if this is about Brock, or some fear that Ino will steal him away, you _really_ need to let it go. He may go crazy over lots of girls, but they're all usually older. He's only seriously in love with one girl, who is his age, and that's you, May."

Misty had hit the target with that. This didn't have as much to do with Sasuke as it did with Brock. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for him, but somehow Misty and Tenten had found out.

She hadn't really wanted to fall in love with him, but it was hard to avoid falling for someone that was your significant other. Even now she didn't like admitting her feelings for him to herself. She shouldn't even like someone like him, but that was out of her control.

She wanted to say that he was crazy about her, that what Misty said was true, but she knew that deluding herself wouldn't make life any easier for her.

"May, being jealous over Ino isn't a very good thing, you should really try to make her feel welcome," said Misty after a minute. "If she was really bad, I would have figured it out already and taken care of it…"

May laughed, she knew how her redheaded friend could get when she was angry. She was just as bad as Sakura. Getting those two angry at the same time could probably result in a war.

~X~

What happened after school wasn't something the two were used to, but it happened none the less. Being cornered and confronted, finding out that she had been right. Cornering a girl, telling her the truth about just how welcome she was.

"I don't like you, Ino," May said.

"What? How could you not like me?" asked Ino, trying to look confident, conceited, ANYTHING to not show how much it hurt that May was saying this to her.

May didn't really want to do this. She would have liked being friends with Ino, but she couldn't. There was too much at stake here to try and be friendly with her.

"You're a snobby little whore whose going to be all over our guy friends, I can already tell."

Actually, she couldn't. She was sure that Ino was actually a good person, once you got rid of her crush on Sasuke, and that her accusations were false, but there was nothing else to say to get rid of her.

"You don't know anything about me, May. You're wrong," Ino said, trying not to cry.

"We don't like you, you don't belong with us, this isn't your school and it never will be," May said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I'M MORE THAN SOME SHALLOW GIRL!" Ino said through the tears that had finally come before running down the hallway.

"She's wrong, she's wrong, she's wrong," the blonde repeated to herself as she ran all the way home in tears. She was going to walk with Sakura, but that was out of the question now.

She was just going to go home and cry.

**A/N: May! HOW COULD YOU? May's actually one of my favorite characters, she's just confused in this story and wants Ino gone.**

**Haruka: You're making her awful! And she has my name in Japanese!**

**Me: She'll be better later on! BTW, sorry the chapter was so short. I had to hurry and get the update done before I went on vacation.  
**


End file.
